Engineer
by Beyond The Horizon
Summary: Alice thought her memories would set her free. She was wrong. Alternate darker ending to Madness Returns. Hints of Bumby/Alice and Bumby/Elizabeth. Strong T rating.


**A/N: Major spoiler alert.**

_**Without Wonderland Alice, London Alice is nothing…**_

**I wrote this a while ago but never uploaded it; hopefully you'll still enjoy it despite its slightly dated release.**

**Inspired by the supposed alternate ending of American McGee's Alice. I've been told that there apparently was originally going to be a 'bad' and 'good' ending for the end of the game but the idea was scrapped. Whether this is true or not, I found the idea intriguing and was inspired to write this. This one-shot acts as the 'bad' ending to Madness Returns. Italics represent personal thoughts and memories (or Wonderland, in Alice's case). **

**The final confrontation dialogue in the game is included and obviously does not belong to me. **

It was all clear now. The children, the fire, the destruction of Wonderland. Everything finally made sense.

Alice Liddell blinked away the remnants of her fantasy, gradually becoming aware that she lay on the ground of an alleyway. _Where am I? _

The sky had grown dark and the newly illuminated streetlights could be seen a mere ten feet away from her. Sounds of a couple arguing rather heatedly and a whistle from a policeman were the only noises that broke through the evening's silent atmosphere. Alice slowly picked herself off the cold paved ground and gave a low groan as a sharp pain in her side made itself known.

Dusting herself off, she adopted a brisk walking pace with the intention of getting off the streets as soon as possible. Alice couldn't count the number of warnings she received to stay off London's streets at night.

"_The streets are no place for a young lady to be roaming free; especially not at night." Nanny had said when she led Alice back into the Liddell home. "You don't know who could be roaming the streets with you."_

"_But Nanny, I want to go to Hyde Park like Lizzie did." Alice pleaded. "Lizzie told me all about it. She said that there were slides that were as tall as our house! Can you imagine, Nanny?" Alice clutched her white rabbit toy tighter. "I'm going to be brave and go down all those slides. Wonderland has slides as well but I'm too nervous to go down them. I hope that if I go down the slides in Hyde Park, I'll be brave enough to go down the slides in Wonderland."_

"_Enough prattling about Wonderland, Alice." Nanny said curtly, shutting the front door behind them both. "Hyde Park will still be there when the sun rises. There is no reason for you to leave the house after dark, do you understand?"_

"…_Yes, Nanny."_

Alice frowned as she continued down the street, minding several men who seemed to be watching her every move under the street lamps. As she walked past them, she cast a glance behind her and scowled. _Disgusting pigs. All of them. Praying on anything that moves. Absolutely revolting._

Ignoring the cat calls from the men, Alice reached into her apron's pocket and took out her personal copy of the key. She jammed the key into the lock and unlocked the door, scurrying inside Houndsditch and locking the door behind her.

Houndsditch was so peaceful at night. The sounds of the children sleeping combined with the sounds of the evening was truly spectacular. Alice found that she always got the most thinking done at night and didn't mind when one of the orphans came into her room seeking protection from a nightmare.

The floorboards groaned softly under Alice weight as she walked the halls, taking a look inside any room's door that was ajar. A wave of nausea washed over Alice as she watched the sleeping children, each curled up in their beds. They had no idea what their true purpose was here. They had no idea that their therapist was merely using them for his own gain. _Despicable._

While ascending the wooden staircase, Alice's feet grew heavy with every step. The hallway to the office seemed to stretch in length and appeared to go on forever. She passed by the last few rooms of the children, trying her best not to think of their doomed future. _Not doomed. You can save them, Alice. He murdered your family. He tore apart your mind. He caused your madness. Make him pay. _

Alice extended her hand and wrapped her fingers around the familiar door knob. Ensuring that her hand remained steady, she turned the doorknob and pushed the office door open.

Dr. Angus Bumby was at his desk with stacks of paper surrounding his figure. He was writing furiously on a document in front of him, a look of concentration apparent on his features. The oil lamp on his desk sparingly illuminated his work in his otherwise dark room.

Although it was quite apparent that he had heard someone enter his office, his eyes stayed focused on the document, not caring to look up at the intruder. "Now, now, Charlie. We spoke about those nightmares you've been having and I can assure you that-" He stopped himself mid-sentence. He had only glanced up for a brief moment but that was all it took for him to recognize his oldest patient. "Alice?" A look of genuine surprise flickered across his face before it disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"Doctor." Alice acknowledged curtly. Her green eyes bored into his. _The eyes of a murderer. _

"I was concerned that you might never return." He said, his voice devoid of any emotions.

"I'm sure you were."

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments before the doctor finally cleared his throat and spoke. "While I'm relieved to see that you're in good condition, I must insist that you turn in for the evening. It's rather late and I'd be more than happy to discuss whatever's troubling you in the morning."

"Actually, I was rather hoping that we could discuss the matter right now. I can assure you that it can't wait until morning." Alice fought hard to keep her voice steady. _Save us, Alice. _An inner voice spoke. _Save us from him and his reign on Wonderland._

Her former therapist said nothing. He just sat in his chair, analyzing and assessing her. "Well then…" He started, moving his chair outwards and standing up. "We'll just have to speak right now, won't we?" He moved to stand in front of his desk and casually leaned against it. _Just like he does during our sessions. _"Now, Alice. Tell me what's troubling you."

"The notion that my father, my mother and my sister were burnt alive in their own home. The guilt that has been eating away at my mind for so long. But worst of all…" Alice's voice grew in amplitude, her tone becoming harsh. "The fact that I occupy the same room as my family's murderer!" Her fists curled instinctively as venom began to seep through her words. "Actually, I'm not giving credit where it's due, am I? Not only did you slaughter my family with that accursed fire but you've turned the countless children of this institute into mindless prostitutes. Children who trusted you!"

Dr. Bumby simply gave a small nodding motion as if to dismiss a child's wild fabrication of the truth. He motioned slightly with his hand towards the open office door. "Would you mind closing that door for me, Alice?" He asked quietly, his tone remaining eerily calm. "I don't want you waking the children."

Alice made no movement towards the door. Her hatred of the man was beyond measure. How dare he act as though nothing was wrong. He had nothing to say about her family's demise nor the number of children he corrupted with his 'methods'. _Damn him. Damn him straight to the depths of Hell._

The therapist sighed in exasperation and slowly walked over to the office door. "You know, Alice; when an individual requests an action of you, it is considered proper to do what you're told." He patronized, firmly closing the door.

Alice ignored his remark and continued. "You oozing sore of depravity. Children wearing their names around their necks as if they're breeding livestock!"

A punitive look was given to Alice before he responded. "A declaration of their pedigree. " He countered, moving away from the door and reclaiming his position against the front of his desk. "You could use one. They're proud to show their provenance." He chuckled. _Chuckled! He was actually taking some twisted pleasure in having this conversation. The bastard… _

"You brute! They can't remember who they are or where they're from. How many minds have you twisted into forgetfulness?" Her voice broke although she wasn't particularly sure why. Perhaps all the guilt and pain that had been building up this whole time was finally getting to her. _You're stronger than that, Alice. _

Memories of the numerous children she encountered during her stay at Houndsditch seem to flood her mind in waves. She had simply assumed that they had gotten better, that they had finally let go of their troubled past. _How naïve of me._

"Not enough. Yours would've been a triumph. " An unidentifiable look crossed his face. Regret? Disappointment? "Still.." He continued. "You're an insane wreck. My work is done." Dr. Bumby shifted his attention away from Alice and turned his head to look out the window as if growing bored with Alice's accusations. _Look at me._ She wanted to shout. _Look at me when you're speaking to me._

She hated how he hardly seemed interested in the topic anymore. Treating her like she was intruding on **his** time. "You've used me and abused me but you will not destroy me." The corners of her eyes grew wet with the beginning of tears. She couldn't cry in front of him. She wouldn't let him have the satisfaction.

"_There you go, Alice. Good as new." Lizzie smiled and handed the beloved white rabbit back to her sister. "All he needed was a bit of stitching."_

_Seven year old Alice sniffed and wiped her red, puffy eyes with the back of her hand. She lifted the toy up and inspected the injury. She knew that she shouldn't have been so rough with him and it was only a matter of time before the rabbit tore. "I'm sorry for tearing you." Alice buried her tear stained face into the rabbit's fur. "Thank you, Lizzie." Alice pulled her sister into a large hug, unable to fully demonstrate her gratitude to her sister and instead chose the next best thing._

"_You're welcome, Alice. See? There's no reason to cry." Lizzie bent down and dabbed Alice's eyes with her pale pink handkerchief. "There are few things in this world worth crying over. You should be thankful for all the wonderful memories you have. When we make mistakes, learn from them. You're so strong, Alice. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."_

"No? The damage is done. The old Alice and her Wonderland retreat are demolished." He spoke his words bluntly and without remorse; words that haunted Alice because she knew that they spoke the truth. "You can't even recognize what's happened and you're so powerless to change it or move against me. I've made certain of that." Dr. Bumby's attention suddenly turned back to his accuser, his deadly gaze fixed on her.

"You corrupted my memories but you failed to make me forget." Alice retorted, finding it more and more difficult to fight her brewing tears.

"I could've made you into a tasty bit; clients waiting out the door waiting for a piece from a raving delusional beauty with no memory of the past or no sense of the future." The doctor gave her a cruel smile, his stance suddenly becoming very predatory towards Alice. "But you wouldn't forget; you insisted on holding on to fantasies. You're mad." Dr. Bumby paused, intrigued by Alice's lack of reaction to his diagnosis. "Like your sister."

It felt like salt. Salt on her wounds. Alice couldn't believe that he actually had the nerve to bring Lizzie into this mess of a discussion. Her fingernails dug into her hands and as her fists grew tighter, she didn't doubt the possibility of drawing blood at this point. "Don't speak of her! You didn't know her!"

Seeing that he hit a sore spot, he all too eagerly took the opportunity that she had graciously given him. "Your sister was a tease. Pretended to despise me. She got what she wanted." Bitter words from a bitter man. "In the end." Dr. Bumby finished with a grim smile.

_Alice gripped the Vorpal blade's handle and with all her strength, drove it into the Dollmaker's left hand. The porcelain doll head shattered and the Dollmaker made a noise of annoyance. Alice smirked and readied herself for the other hand. _

Alice took a threatening step forward which earned a questionable look from her therapist. "I'll see you charged. In prison, some half-wit bruiser will make you his sweetheart." Alice narrowed her eyes, so full with spite. "And then you'll hang."

Dr. Bumby raised an eyebrow at her suggestion. "Indeed? A hysterical woman, former lunatic, roaring outrageous accusations against a respectable social architect and scientist." He was mocking her. Her threats held no meaning to the fiend and he was treating her like a child. "My God, Alice. Who would believe you? I scarcely believe it myself." Alice unwillingly let her eyes drift to the ground in embarrassment and shame.

_Suddenly, she was hit forcefully in the back and flew forward, her blade flying out of her hand. She craned her head and glowered in frustration upon realization that her attacker was no more than a Ruin. "Bloody beast…" She cursed, disappointed in herself for not seeing it before. _

"_The cost of forgetting is high." Alice turned her attention away from the Ruin just in time to see the Dollmaker's puppet strings race towards her. _

_She yelled in fright as the Dollmaker's oozing black marionette strings suddenly reached forth and seized her wrists. In alarm, she tried to pull herself free from her binds but their grip on her was vice-like and seemed to grow stronger the more she struggled. "What are you doing? Stop!"_

_Digging her heels into the ground and using all of her strength to desperately free herself, she tried in vain to stop the strings that began to gradually pull her towards the Dollmaker's towering figure. "You were almost there, Alice. So close to forgetting those horrible memories." Alice's feeble shouts of freedom were promptly disregarded as he continued. "I made a valiant effort to relieve you of that pain and you chose to ignore it. Nevertheless, my services need to be paid for."_

_Insidious Ruins began to form around her, preventing escape. Her black binds kept her in place as the Ruins began to advance. The Ruins pressed their oozing selves against her frame, enveloping her with their bodies. Alice's screams of help soon began to soften. Unable to move her body or protect herself from the wretched creatures that began to consume her, she could only close her eyes and wait for it all to end. _

_He had won._

A pregnant pause filled the air and for once, no one spoke. "We'll see." Alice finally said. Giving one final look at the man responsible for her madness, she walked over to the office door and grabbed the doorknob. "Goodbye, doctor. " She turned the knob and pulled.

Nothing. She felt her heart skip a beat as she tried again. Still nothing. It was locked. Alice whipped her head around to look at Bumby's, panic starting to set in. "I'm sorry but our session isn't done yet." He answered coolly. Alice turned back to the door in disbelief and tried once more. "Perhaps for the future, when I ask you to shut the door, you should be a good girl and do just that."

"What else could you possibly want from me? Isn't it enough that you've claimed my sanity?" Alice hissed, backing away to the furthest reaches of the office.

"I'm afraid that we still have a pressing matter at hand." Dr. Bumby moved away from his desk, took a seat on his armchair and laced his fingers. "What am I going to do with you, Alice?" His motion for her to take a seat across from him was all too quickly ignored.

"Leave me be." She let herself slide down the wall and sit on the creaky floorboards.

"Tell me, where will you go? To the streets? I hardly think that you'd be able to survive a single night on your own without shelter."

Alice buried her head in her knees, trying to block out her current situation. She didn't want to acknowledge that her doctor had a point. She supposed that she could seek out Nanny and stay with her but the life of a prostitute wasn't very appealing. The idea of living on the street was easily dismissible as well. But she knew that wherever she went, she had no doubt that Dr. Bumby would make her life a living hell. _Not that it isn't already, of course._

"I propose an accord that will benefit us both." He started. "I will continue to provide you with a room in Houndsditch and care for any needs that you may have." Alice raised her head and looked at him with disbelief. "In return, all I ask for is your obedience."

"First you take my family, then my sanity." Alice spat out. "And now you want my free will?"

"You will always have free will, Alice." Dr. Bumby regarded her through his glasses, tilting his head down so he could look at her face to face. "I merely ask that you fulfill my requests without question."

"And if I refuse?"

Dr. Bumby adopted a considerably darker look. "Then you have no more business here. I'll simply have to dismiss your case as incurable although I don't know how well London's authorities will take to having a mad woman roam the streets." He gave her a knowing smile, all too aware that he had won.

She knew that she didn't have any options and nowhere to turn. "I don't plan on forgetting the fire anymore, doctor." She choked on her words. She couldn't believe that she was actually agreeing to his twisted deal but what options did she have? He had trapped her within the walls of Houndsditch; just like all the other children.

"No, I think that we can both agree that it can be classified as a lost cause now." He leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs. "I'm willing to leave your memory of the fire alone."

"…Very well, doctor." Alice replied weakly after a lengthy pause. "We have an accord."

"I'll walk you to your room then."

Dr. Bumby carefully led Alice through the halls, past all of the children's rooms. He kept an irritatingly close eye on her as she quietly walked down the stairs. Her eyes scanned for anything that could be used as a weapon against him but even she knew that she wouldn't have enough time to attack before he stopped her. He maintained a close proximity and it was only until they reached her room before he finally backed off. Alice entered her familiar room and took a seat on the stiff bed, her gaze on the floor. "Good night, Alice."

The door shut and the sound of a locking mechanism was heard. Her whole body felt numb and a nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach had developed. Burying her face in her hands, the tears that she had been trying so hard to hold back began to flow freely.

_Why couldn't you save us, Alice?_

~.~

Closing the door to his office, Dr. Bumby let out a sigh of relief and moved back to his desk. He had a feeling that Alice would remember what truly happened during the night of the fire. Why wouldn't she? She had gotten a good look at him when he entered the house eleven years ago. He supposed that he had hoped that his hypnotism methods would eradicate that particular memory before she reclaimed the fragments of her broken memory. _A foolish hypothesis._

He took a seat in his crimson armchair and opened his desk drawer, retrieving his prized possession: Elizabeth Liddell's bedroom key.

_Her pleas and cries were muffled by his hand. His body was so much stronger than hers and had no problem holding her against the bed. "It'd be best to keep quiet, pet. Don't want to wake your family, do we?" He had whispered in her ear. _

_Sweet nothings fell from his lips as one hand slid down her figure and under her dress. Her eyes were wide with fright as she tried in vain to escape. She couldn't fool him; she wanted this just as much as he did. She drove him mad with lust and it had vexed him to no end when she denied his advances. That teasing vixen…_

_She had been so beautiful. _

_Even when the tears began to fall from her pretty little eyes. _

He fingered the key in his hand and grasped it tightly. He hadn't planned on anyone surviving the fire but seeing Alice reach the age of nineteen almost justified the entire situation. Alice was always willing during their sessions and eagerly listened to anything he had to say. He always offered comfort when she needed it and he was there every time she broke into tears. Some of the orphans had even labeled her as "Doctor's pet" which he affectionately agreed with. She belonged to him and him alone.

Alice bore a striking resemblance to her late sister; they both had the same oval face, dark hair and enchanting eyes but that wasn't nearly enough. Alice did not possess Elizabeth's magnificent body nor did she have Elizabeth's pouting lips. She was nearly Elizabeth but not quite. Unlike Elizabeth, however, Alice enjoyed his company and wanted him to be around her. A trait that he admired greatly and was determined to keep.

With nowhere to go and no one to turn to, Alice was now perpetually under his control. Her dreams of Wonderland would soon become nightmares and he would be there to monitor its descent. She was truly one of his most intimate possessions. _My dear Alice…_

He knew that Alice's newly discovered memories of the fire would greatly alter her personality towards him and he regretted it deeply. For now, he had no worries of Alice trying to escape Houndsitch and attempt to alert someone of his ulterior motives. During their sessions together, it became increasingly apparent that Wonderland was her escape primarily due to her lack of control in reality. Alice's Wonderland reflection was everything that she was not in reality. Without Wonderland, she would crumble. No more fantasies. No more power.

His dull eyes flickered towards the burning oil lamp on his desk, providing the illumination he needed to work during the evening; the flame danced and licked the sides of the glass as if trying to escape. He also knew that she had a history of being extremely unstable and the violent side of her would eventually emerge. It could take anywhere from a few days to several years but eventually, she would relapse.

When Alice did fall back into her unstable self, he'd have no choice but to dispose of her. It wouldn't be difficult. No one would miss a mad woman with delusional fantasies. He could easily attribute the death to her madness overcoming her. Simple, really. He even had a replacement lined up and eagerly awaiting his services. _The moment she steps out of line…_

Placing Elizabeth's key down on his desk, he turned his chair around to look at his bookshelf. He mentally scanned the second shelf of books until he found a crimson book with gold lettering on the spine. He removed the book along with the next three that followed after, revealing a safe that was built into the wall. The bookcase's second shelf had no back and instead of fixing it, he had decided to take advantage of the situation.

Carefully turning the dial and entering the combination, he turned the handle and firmly pulled. The safe's door swung open and exposed its contents. He reached inside and after moving some important documents and objects around, his fingers grazed some slightly rough fur. He grasped the object and pulled it out, closing the safe door behind it.

After putting all of the books into the proper place, he sat back down in his chair and examined the article removed from the safe.

The white rabbit toy had certainly began to show its age; its fur wasn't as soft as it should have been and it had notably collecting dust, tainting the fur's initial color. In addition, a button eye was absent and its dark waistcoat had a few stray threads that protruded from the side. The rabbit had certainly seen better days.

When Wilton Radcliffe had casually mentioned to him that he was leaving his office, he had given him the white rabbit toy in hopes that he'd pass it on to Alice.

"_No doubt she'll be looking for it. I have no use for it anymore." He had said._ _"I should warn you. She's extremely possessive of that toy. She loves it dearly. Nearly took off a head at Rutledge when Dr. Wilson denied her the right to have it in her arms."_

He had been concerned that after receiving the rabbit, Alice's memories of the fire would be triggered; after all, the toy had significant meaning to her and it was one of the few belongings that connected her to the fire. He recalled Alice telling him about the white rabbit that led her to Wonderland and he couldn't help but wonder if the toy drew parallels to the white rabbit mentioned in her stories. He couldn't risk the chance and quickly hid it away from its owner. _It was for the best anyway…_

Dr. Bumby ran his thin fingers over the rabbit's ears and skimmed the rough patches. Reaching over, he took Elizabeth's key and wrapped the chain around the rabbit's neck. Elizabeth's key with Alice's rabbit; the two sisters finally reunited once more.

His gaze turned soft as he began to softly sing.

_**The train is coming with its shiny cars.**_

_**With comfy seats and wheels of stars.**_

_**So hush, my little ones, have no fear.**_

The corners of his lips curled into a smile.

_**The man in the moon is the engineer. **_


End file.
